Sιgн
by mxndaddy
Summary: El suspiro siempre llega al departamento, las ramas solitarias golpean la ventana, y da un aspecto mucho más lúgubre. Pero él lo cambia. Porque Kise lo necesitaba﹐ a aquel respiro y no al solitario "hogar" que podría nombrar. AoKi, AU. Oneshot. Advertencia: Mención de... hijos[?]; M-Preg.


¡El regalo!, para mi amigo secreto... o amiga secreta, en este caso; **Karen Medina (Katherine CV).** Espero que lo disfrutes. uwu Con mucho amors[?].

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y este Fic participa en el evento "Amigo secreto 2015" del grupo de Facebook AokiLovers~. (8**

 **Sigh**

El eco de un suspiro se escucha por todo el apartamento, y el golpeteo persistente de las ramas contra la ventana comienzan a escucharse cada vez más fuertes.

—Que día, eh... —habla con cansancio visible, y se echa en el sillón bordo que está en, al parecer, la sala. —Prepararé un café. —Dicho esto, se para y camina hasta la cocina.

Tranquilo y sin prisa coloca agua, la calienta y saca los granitos de café del mueble. Luego de menos de un minuto todo ya estaba listo, así que saca una taza, da todos los preparativos finales y termina, por fin, de hacerse su preciado y delicioso café. Agrega el azúcar y, cogiendo un paquete de galletitas, se dirige hacia el comedor.

"No pienso salir de nuevo, aún si es por trabajo." Dice en sus pensamientos y empieza a comer.

«Kise» Escucha el susurro de su nombre y ya nada sorprendido, hasta acostumbrado puede ser, se da vuelta y encuentra con..., nada. Al igual que siempre.

El rubio tenía un sentimiento satisfactorio, de reírse de aquella voz sin receptor aparente (por ahora) por ya no sorprenderse de sus repentinas y no deseables visitas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Pareciera que el cielo llora. —masculla observando hacia arriba. Las mejillas que ya estaban rojas por el frío, palidecen en su morena piel. Suelta una maldición y baja la mirada. —Es como si me hubiera vuelto más cursi. Asco, asco. —eleva la voz y hace una mueca.

El mismo juraba que si alguien lo veía, llamaría a un médico o algo así, por su apariencia demacrada (gracias a... No, producida por la reciente pelea).

Los truenos comenzaron a resonar.

Las gotas de agua helada, nieve, caen una una. Aumentan cada vez más.

—Es mejor si... ya me voy a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una semana después.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cierra la puerta tras su espalda y suspira. Se da cuenta que con cada llegada de su trabajo, un suspiro llena todo el apartamento solitario. Sonríe ante el descubrimiento peculiar y una pequeña risa le acompaña.

—Tengo que relajarme un poco, supongo.

Piensa sobre ello por varios minutos y desecha ideas, muchas de ellas inútiles. Se decide finalmente por la primera que tuvo, y al darse cuenta de aquello, quiso pegarse un golpe en la cabeza (no literal, claro). Entra a su habitación y prende el ordenador.

"Quizá, hacer cosas normales de un adolescente como usar más tiempo las redes sociales, será mejor para despejarme. O al menos, así lo pienso".

Acerca más la silla y se sienta sobre ella. Pero al instante de iniciar sesión en la red xx un mensaje le llega.

-Estuve esperando por ti- Lee aquel mensaje con sus labios rectos de enfado. Una broma hecha por un fan, o para llamar su atención. Encoge los dos hombros y se fija en el nombre del usuario, el que le ha mandado aquello. Extrañado, se da cuenta que, se llama 'Copy'.

—Pero qu-... —deja el tema a un lado, ignorándolo.

 _Copy: Tu cara se ve bonita toda descuidada, viendo tus mensajes, ¿eh?_

—Bien. Eso fue extraño. Es que, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre poner... _eso_?

Comienza a escribir.

No quería contestarle, pero si así le dejaría de molestar (aunque apenas haya comenzado) lo haría.

 _Kise Ryota: ¡Hola-ssu! ¿Puedes dejar de molestar?, gracias._

Satisfecho por su pedido (no obstante, en el fondo sabe que es inservible) se acomoda en la silla y come un par de aperitivos que se encontraban, por si las dudas, en el escritorio.

Curva los labios pensando que si Murasakibara estuviera allí, la comida ya hubiera desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _Copy: ¿Molestar? Oh, no. Estás equivocado. Sólo saludo._

 _Kise Ryota: Ajá, claro. Mandando esos raros mensajes terroríficos._

Puede sentir... o presentir, que la persona del otro lado que se nombra "Copy", riéndose de su estúpida respuesta.

 _Copy: ¿Terroríficos? —risa— Kise, me matas. Tú y tu estupidez._

De alguna manera, aquello había hecho sonreír al rubio. Durante más de una hora, puede que varias, siguió hablando con el desconocido y no se dio cuenta de una pequeña cosa.

 _Kise Ryota: Espera... ¡¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo?!_

Se recrimina en su interior por seguir la corriente y...

Ve la hora, suelta una especie de chillido y cierra todo. No sin antes leer el último mensaje.

 _Copy: Pf. Es porque soy irresistible, Kise._

Trata de ignorarlo pero fue imposible.

 _Kise Ryota: Q-qué, no, idiota. Adiós._

 **...**

Despierta por el sonido de su gloriosa alarma (que sin ella estaría ya perdido). Bosteza por el insomnio, ya que no pudo dormir mucho, porque el sueño no llegaba.

Se baña, viste, peina... lo común.

Camina para el trabajo y durante la trayectoria, siente una mirada puesta en él. Se habla, y dice, que es su propia imaginación jugando una mala pasada. Estúpida creación de su mente, le odia. Oh, bueno... mejor dicho, se odia a sí mismo, tal vez...

Agh.

Mientras está perdido en su mundo, choca con una persona. Al ver el porte de éste, un moreno, de alguna singular forma sus mejillas se calientan. Toda su cara. Entonces al darse cuenta que estuvo por mucho tiempo admirándolo, se disculpa avergonzado. Lo que escucho fue la risa del de (lo vio) pelo azul.

Entra al lugar y saluda a todos, a cada uno con su permanente alegría e hiperactividad.

Luego de unas cuantas horas (tal vez seis u ocho) está a punto de terminar, y concluye su trabajo con una última fotografía. Hace la pose asignada y sonríe. Nada fuera de lo normal. Lo único que podría ser, es sus fans como siempre esperándolo fuera del edificio, con sonrisas, hojas y fibrones juntos (para firmar, tal vez).

Entonces distraído, nuevamente tropieza con alguien. La suerte hoy no estaba de su lado. Y peor, ¡era el mismo!

—L-lo s-siento... —raro. Se sentía raro, porque normalmente no era así de nervioso, disculpándose atropelladamente y sonrojándose.

Un aroma recorre por todo el lugar, un perfume. De él.

—No es nada, rubio. —el insulto (en mi opinión) no le llego, ya que pudo oír su voz. Era grave y sensual.

—A-ah, sí.

Sus labios le temblaban, parecían de gelatina. Como si fuera un milagro, pudo levantarse y se echó a caminar rápido sin destino aparente, porque no podía soportar estar más tiempo allí, en aquel lugar. No delante de ese hombre. De alguna forma, ¡lo hacía más raro de lo que era! O, tal vez, es solamente su imaginación. Sí, debe ser eso.

 _(Se siente estúpido intentando auto-convencerse.)_

Lo es.

 **...**

 _Copy: Rubio, rubio, rubio. Hey. Rubio, rubio, rubio, rubio._

Recuerda ese apodo. Aunque debe ser coincidencia, así que deja pasarlo. Pero de todas maneras eso no evitó que sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojarán y que se repita el mismo proceso de antes. Está sin palabras.

 _Copy: ¿Sabes? Es gracioso, porque no estoy mirándote pero igual puedo predecir lo que haces._

Eso explica todo.

 _Copy: Sé que estás allí._

Sí. Ajá.

 _Copy: Rubio, rubio, rubio, rubio, rubio, rubio._

Por un momento le presta mínima atención. Sin embargo, los mensajes se van más frecuentes... Hasta cierto punto, que no puede soportar más. Él contesta.

 _Kise Ryota: ¿Por qué molestas tanto? ¡Idiota!_

Su respuesta, de alguna manera, la esperaba ansioso. Y por ende, se sentía mucho más estúpido (si fuera otra persona, como su mejor amigo, se sorprendería).

Sin que me diera cuenta, comencé a darle prioridad a sus contestaciones, a olvidarme de la hora, de lo que hacía... ¡Era muy raro! ¿Y si aquél es...? No sé, tratan de gastarle una broma y lo hacen.

Está funcionando si es así, debe admitir.

Porque quiere hablarle más, conocerle y reír. Es alguien divertido y bromista, puede agregar en las pocas horas... ¡¿Horas?!

Oh, dios...

Me despedí de él y me acosté a dormir.

Ese día soñé con unos ojos azules, aquellos en el que ya me habría encontrado muchas veces tropezándome durante mi camino al trabajo. Ese azul que me hacía temblar y dudar.

Esos ojos... que me llamaban cada vez más.

 **...**

 **Dos años más tarde.**

 **...**

Está en el bus, yendo para la otra ciudad. Tenía un trabajo allá. Pero para su desgracia, éste estaba más lleno que un comercial con rebajas... O quizás no tanto. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos inservibles.

Y la suerte le quería hoy, un asiento se vació. Fijó para todos lados, y no vio a nadie que necesitaría el asiento más que él. Así que se sentó. Más, su sorpresa no pudo contenerse al ver la persona que se sentaba a su izquierda, del lado de la ventana.

Era él, con quien siempre tropezaba. Es algo gracioso, ya que hasta ahora le pasaba y todavía ni sabía su nombre. ¿Puede considerarse divertido...?

En todo el camino sin siquiera percatarme, lo seguí contemplando. Y sólo lo hice cuando lo escuché reírse, al parecer, de mí. Me avergoncé tanto que desvié la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Daiki. Aomine Daiki. —solté un respingo viendo como estrechaba su mano con la mía.

—K-Kise Ryota. —pero al segundo me di cuenta. Aominecchi (desde ahora) sonríe cuando lo reconoce.

Es él.

 _"Copy: Daiki. Aomine Daiki._

 _Kise Ryota: ¿Eh?_

 _Copy: Ese es mi nombre, rubio idiota."_

»Aquel, fue mi primer encuentro con Copy«

 **...**

—Un sueño, es un sueño, ¿cierto...? —pregunta con desespero— Aominecchi... —nombra con dulzura y sonríe, sintiendo las lágrimas venirle a los ojos.

El moreno le abraza y niega repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, idiota.

Kise seca las lágrimas escapadas.

—¿Sabes? A veces pienso que "idiota" es el único insulto que conoces. —bromea y Aomine reclama— Pero luego recuerdo, dices que soy "tu idiota". ¿No?

—Pf. —suspira y echa su cabello hacia atrás. —Claro. —pero por último sonríe, nuevamente, como nunca antes.

Con amor.

—Te amo. —dice, acompañado de un suspiro, pero uno indescriptible.

No de cansancio, ni de tristeza.

 _"No puede describirlo."_

Algo inusual pudo ver el rubio.

Aomine se sonroja, y por lo bajo, demasiado (parecido al viento), susurra; —También te amo. —Ryota ríe, al igual que el moreno, sonrojado.

Unen sus labios.

Una alegría sin posible descripción los llena.

 **...**

—¡Mamá! —se escucha un chillido por toda la gran casa, seguido de un rubio corriendo por ella, perseguido por otro pequeño, pero de pelo azul.

—¿Eh? —un Kise desorientado pestañea, con la cena en las manos. Pronto forma un mohín en sus labios. —¡Niños, vamos a comer!

Ninguno de los dos les hizo caso.

Pero Ryota baja a su altura y los llama con una seña de manos. Como si fuera a contar un secreto, les susurra al oído.

—Papá está en casa y cenará con nosotros—agrega una sonrisa y grita, todavía a lo bajo—, ¡hagan que se sienta orgulloso de la mesa que han preparado!

Sus ojos, el de los pequeños, brillaron repentinamente, sonrieron y asintieron. Entusiasmados, fueron a buscar todas las cosas en la cocina.

Aomine entró al comedor, y con una curva de sus labios vio a toda su familia esperándole.

* * *

Ahora, el hogar no es más solitario. No está solo. Tampoco se llena de suspiros cansados, ni de las ramas golpeando cruelmente la ventana, formando un chirrido espeluznante.

Es lo contrario.

Porque ahora tiene a su Aominecchi con él, acompañándole y persistente el amor que le tiene al mismo.

La mirada penetrante sigue allí, al lado de su persona.

Nunca lo descubrió, no obstante, lo sabe. El moreno siempre estuvo ahí, protegiéndole de todo daño.

Cuando lloró en el jardín de niños, estuvo ahí. En el funeral (estaba en la Escuela Elemental) de sus dos padres, lo consoló.

Pero se fue... aunque nunca pasó eso, la verdad.

Aominecchi siempre, siempre le protegió. Sin importar los peligros, siguió allí.

Y por ello, muchas cosas más, trata de atesorarlo en cada momento, aunque también le lastime variadas veces.

Él, seguirá. En todos lados.

Con su mirada, su palabra... todo.

Entonces sonrío viendo su semblante dormir, tan tranquilo.

Beso su frente con cariño, y me percato que está despierto. También río y dejo atraparme por sus brazos.

Sin duda, lo amaba. No importa de cuanto enfermo podría ser (es que, ¡le espió por mucho tiempo!) aún así...

 _Su Aominecchi, siempre será su Aominecchi._


End file.
